Preparing for the Unexpected
by LuminousWriter11
Summary: How do you go about talking to someone you're attracted to?


**Haven't written in a while, so this is more of a getting back into it sort of thing. Hope you like it and let me know on the reviews!**

**Setting: AU**

**One-shot.**

* * *

Preparing for the Unexpected

"Why does she have to look so cute," said Eren hiding behind a bookshelf. It was an early afternoon in the library, a place he would never be in unless it was for a reason. That reason happened to be the black-haired girl sitting behind the front desk. "Alright, I can do this…just walk up and introduce yourself," suddenly he started to get second thoughts, "Maybe I should rehearse a bit."

"Eren? What are you doing," said Armin approaching behind him.

"Armin, oh nothing, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get a book like a normal person, you on the other hand are looking like a creep behind this book shelf." As Armin said that, Eren looked at his side and saw others looking on with caution. "So, lets stand away from here and lets go sit over there," Armin smiled as he led his friend near a desk.

As Eren followed him, he spoke up to the people who still stared at him, "Relax, I'm not a creep, jeez."

"Oh, there he is," said Mikasa from her desk. She looked on at the boy speaking to the other readers, knowing that he should be quieter in the library. But rather than doing anything, she wanted to see what he would do next.

"Hey, Mikasa, that boy is kind of cute, huh," Sasha brought Mikasa out of her thoughts, eliciting a small bush from the raven-haired girl.

"W-What are you talking about, you think he 's cute?"

"Well, he does have nice hair and his eyes are so green you can see them from here," said Sasha chuckling.

Mikasa gazed back at Eren, confirming Sasha's observations, "Y-Yeah he does."

"Hey, why don't you go talk to him?"

Mikasa stood up from chair, hands smashing the top of the desk, "What!"

"SHHH!" A library attendant walked by, causing Mikasa to sink back to her chair.

"What was that all about?" said Armin, "Hey, Eren...Eren?"

"Huh…" Eren was staring at Mikasa after her outburst, and paid hardly any attention to his friend. Which is unfortunate, because he didn't see Armin's incoming book attack. "OW!"

"Jeez, how long are you going to stare at that girl? Your going to get us kicked out," Armin returned to reading his book, but still questioning Eren, "Why don't you just go talk to her already?"

Eren rubbed the top of his noggin, "I'm going too…just trying to figure out what to say."

Armin sighed heavily, allowing his best friend to think for himself.

"Sasha, you should get back to work…you're going to get us both in trouble," Mikasa returned to her papers, as Sasha sat down next to her.

"I know, just trying to have some fun, but you know…" Sasha stared at Eren who was deep in thought, "I think I'll talk to him for a bit."

Mikasa momentarily stopped her actions, "You are?"

"Yep, I'll be right back."

"Wait!"

'SHHHH!" Once again, Mikasa had to watch her tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Before you go, can you put these books back?"

Sasah looked on with a quizzical face as she agreed, "Um…ok?" As she left, Mikasa took a deep breath, preparing to speak to the boy at the desk.

Eren began speaking to himself, "You can do this Eren, don't be stupid."

Armin, who didn't take his eyes off his book, cheered him on sarcastically, "Yeah you can do it, go for it. You're a smooth talker."

"You're right, I can do this," Eren stood up and walked towards the front desk eyeing his target.

Mikasa placed some papers aside as she prepared to go to him, even though she didn't see him coming to her. "Okay, just introduce yourself first," she thought to herself. When she stood up, and looked ahead, her face immediately turned a shade of red as she saw Eren coming towards her. Quickly, she tried to keep her hands busy, but he was already here.

"Excuse me..."

Mikasa quickly turned to work mode as a fail-safe, "Yes, do you need something?"

"Can you recommend some books for me?" Eren had already forgotten his plan, seeing her alone left him brainless.

Mikasa, meanwhile, couldn't keep her work mode on, as she reverted back to being a teenage girl, suppressing her feelings from coming out, "Y-Yes, of course…Um, is there anything specific you like?"

"Your eyes…" he said.

"What was that?"

"Ah! Never mind…I mean, action! Yeah action, I like stories about action!"

"Okay, um...follow me, I'm sure we will find something." Mikasa wasn't positive, but she could've sworn she heard him say 'your eyes.' The thought made her blush, as she turned around, thankful that he couldn't see her.

_That was really close,_ he thought to himself.

The two of them ended up in an aisle of action genre books, and as Mikasa scanned the shelves, she believed she found something he would like, "How about this?" Handing him the book, she gracefully moved the side of her hair behind her ear. The action alone, made Eren's heart skip a beat.

"Let me see…oh, this is actually good, the words are not that big and I can actually understand these sentences." Eren's comment made her giggle, catching him off-guard, "Um…did I say something funny?"

"Yes…oh, I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Just kidding, thanks for laughing. I probably would have hated myself if you didn't laugh at that."

As he smiled at her, the blush returned to her face. It wasn't just the green eyes or the brown hair; it was everything. There was this feeling of warmth that surrounded him, and even from where she was standing, she could feel it. Suddenly, another book idea came to Mikasa's head, "I know another book that you might like…Let's see where is it, oh! Its up there."

Eren noticed that the book was pretty high, "I'll go get a chair."

"Oh it's not—" Mikasa tried to halt the boy, but he had already left. As she looked back up, she figured that she could reach it without the chair. So, she climbed on one of the shelves and stretched out her arms; the book was very close to her fingertips, "Almost got it." Then, suddenly, she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. The aisle separating the shelves of books were compact, small enough for Mikasa to have the back of her head reach the metal shelf. But just as she was ready to blackout, a strong arm grabbed her back while a strong hand grasped her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Eren had arrived just in time as Mikasa looked up at his face with admiration, nodding to him as a reply. "You shouldn't have done that, I mean I brought the chair you know," Eren's tone was one of warmth; his smile radiated a sense of home, and his eyes brought upon a feeling of love. Love that she was beginning to feel all throughout her body. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

She had been silent this whole time, and he was unsure what to do; after all, the girl that he was attracted to was in his arms and she was staring at him with passion in her eyes. _Should I go for it_, he thought to himself. Every part of his body was screaming to attack this girl's lips and he was beginning to succumb to it.

Finally, Mikasa spoke up, "Um…about the book, I think—mmf!" Her remaining words were halted, as Eren couldn't resist those teasing lips. After the initial shock, she allowed her body to give in to his as her eyes slowly closed shut. She never thought, in a million years, that something like this would happen to her, and all she wanted at this point was to make it last a million years.

"Oh. My. God. Mikasa." Sasha dropped some books causing the two kissers to wake up from their dream.

"Wow," was all Armin said who was standing next to Sasha.

Mikasa quickly tried to think of something to say, "It's not…I mean." She couldn't though since her mind was racing all over the place.

"Armin! She was trying to help me find something," said Eren.

"Well I think she helped you find your courage, good job…um, Mikasa was it? Nice to meet you, I'm Armin," he said smiling at the red-faced girl.

Meanwhile, Sasha was still in a bit of a daze at the situation before her, "Mikasa, you tricked me didn't you? You planned for this all along!"

"I really wasn't planning for this," said Mikasa emphasizing her statement.

Armin spoke with confusion, "Oh it was your plan? I thought this was Eren's plan."

Mikasa and Sasha turned to face the brown-haired boy whose face matched Mikasa's as he replied, "Armin! That wasn't my attention, honestly!"

"SHHHHH!" The sound of readers resonated throughout the library as the four teenagers decided to take their conversation outside.

Outside, Eren spoke up, "I was planning on talking to you at first, and then when I grabbed you…my mind just went crazy. I'm sorry, do you hate me for doing that?"

"N-No! I mean…I don't hate you at all. If I did, I would've probably punched you," said Mikasa.

"And she can punch really hard, her fists are like boulders," said Sasha.

"I think it's a good idea for you guys to start fresh. I bet you guys didn't even tell each other's name first before you started making out, huh?" said Armin eliciting more blushes from Eren and Mikasa.

Sasha giggled as she pushed Mikasa closer to Eren, "Go on, introduce yourself and then you can go back to kissing."

Mikasa couldn't meet Eren's gaze yet, while Eren looked back at Armin, "But we already know each other's names now," said Eren.

"Come on Eren, start fresh," ordered Armin.

Eren returned to meet Mikasa's eyes that suddenly got the courage to look up. For her, he would definitely start all over again, "I'm Eren Jaeger, nice to meet you." He gestured his hand towards Mikasa.

Mikasa smiled and returned the action, "I'm Mikasa Ackerman."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Check my profile for updates on other stories, see you guys later :D**


End file.
